


bus shenanigans, as told by my friend emily

by sadnymph



Category: The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, READ THE FUCKING FIC, buses innit, clancy doesn’t use buses, everyone takes the bus in the chromatic ribbon, god damn it, imagine smut on a bus, no smut thANK GOD, sorry my fics are so short, we love buses, well that’s not in this fic, why are you still reading the tags, y/n likes buses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: as long as you hold my handclancy and y/n go on a bus and go insane because somebody dropped their hot chocolate on the floor. also my friend chose the name and plot because i couldnt think of anything. em if you ever read this then youre basically an author
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/Reader
Kudos: 7





	bus shenanigans, as told by my friend emily

**Author's Note:**

> this is a spacecast ooooo!  
> the midnight gospel  
> with y/n (my name is ruby chapman-laing)
> 
> also i was drunk when i wrote this. don’t drink peach schnapps neat, kids

“so you can laugh at me as much as you like, but i haven’t been on a bus since i moved here. i’ve never taken a bus here in the ribbon.” clancy admits. he looks at the pavement awkwardly. “y/n, you take the bus all the time. what’s it like?”

”it’s okay. they’re the same as the ones on earth. but with less humans and more humanoids and animals and that.” i reply. i do take the bus all the time. i have a yearly pass because i use the bus so much. the bus manager for the district told me that i spend the most money on public transport. i can drive but i only use the car when there are no more spaces on the bus. buses here are super cool because the station tells you how many seats are left. and there’s a station just 15 metres from our home. so that’s pretty nifty i would say (if you watch bill wurtz then i love you)

i board the bus and clancy follows. i flash my pass and clancy buys a return. today we are going into town for the pride festival (i’m bi). we went last year and i had a great time so i wanted to go again. (never actually been to a pride parade in real life cos i’m too scared lol) 

we decided to sit in the top deck. the front is the best place. but someone was sat there and i didn’t want to disrupt them, that would be rude. so we sat at the back of the top. an automated food trolley (well anything is possible in the chromatic ribbon) moved towards us. i take a small punnet of strawberries and clancy takes a pepsi (i was gonna say booze but i don’t think that would be suitable on public transport). we look out the window for a moment. the skyscrapers of the district centre come into view. 

THEN

a girl in front of us has taken a hot chocolate because it is a cold day. then she drops it onto the floor and it moves towards us. luckily clancy has the decency to actually wear clothes and shoes when i make him go out, so he wasn’t really affected. but even so, he was shaking a bit. i held my hand against his heart. it was beating too fast for my liking. i squeezed his hand to calm him down, but this proves ineffective.

”clancy what’s wrong?”

he exhales before answering.

”as stupid as this might sound, when i was a kid i got stuck in this huge great puddle of mud. And i was stuck there for hours and hours and i was scared i’d be eaten by a monster. and i never really got over it.” he avoids eye contact. sympathy eats at my soul and i rest my head on his shoulder.

“oh clancy. this is not mud. it is hot chocolate and it’s not gonna hurt you. it won’t even touch you, if you put your legs here. and we’re nearly at town now, see the district centre skyscrapers? (say that 5 times fast) there’s the courtyard. see all the flags? we are literally here. let’s get off.”

”as long as you hold my hand”

”that’s okay”

we press the stop button so the driver knows to stop the bus. and we walk onto the courtyard. i pull out my flag from my bag (rhyme?? mr dean is applauding) and i clip it over my shoulders. 

“can i have a strawberry?”

”help yourself”

i know pride month was last month but you should be proud all year ♡ 

wtf why are my fics so short? y’all comment some storylines you’d like to read. i’ll only do smut once i get a million hits


End file.
